


Sex to Sleep

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Kuran Kaname, Hickeys, Kaname is tired, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Zero, Vampire Bites, soft boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Kaname is tired and wants to destress. Really, being a pureblood is hard work.





	Sex to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I write tired characters when I'm tired. Now it's sleep time.

It was a fated happening, all the elements put perfectly into place simply to entice Kaname into his current situation. Yuki pleading with Kaname to go see Zero, that something was wrong with him, pared with the intense work of the Council leaving him with no sleep and a poor mind and general attitude.

So, when Kaname finally stepped foot inside Zero's room to confront the hunter, he was more than done for the day. He didn't find the hunter in his room, either, but lying on the floor of his bathroom, hanging beside the tub with half-dead eyes and a completely lifeless body.

Kaname pondered for a second if he was dead but knew that was just the tired and lazy part of him wanting to get this meeting over with. Death upon the hunter would do nothing for him and, in fact, only reward him with even less sleep than he previously had.

Though the hunter wasn't yapping at him to go away or demanding why he was in his presence which left Kaname puzzled. He thought Zero's blood thirst was being sated, that he could endure it but Kaname had guessed wrong. It was the weekend so Kaname had no reason to see Zero, who knows when this could've started, Yuki wasn't exactly specific in his problems.

There was not so much as a twitch from Zero as Kaname came closer, kneeling down in front of him to have a better look. He certainly wasn't Level E yet, though with a raging hunger Kaname would assume Zero would be attacking him right now, regardless of if he liked him or not. But Zero remained a stoic, lifeless corpse and Kaname could only think of one thing to do.

Without a thought, Kaname pulled Zero's face into his neck, letting him snuggle himself there and hoping natural vampiric instincts would take over so he didn't have to start feeding him like some baby.

Luckily Kaname could feel the slow part of Zero's mouth, fangs brushing along his skin before his mouth was fully extended and he methodically broke into Kaname's skin and began to suck his blood.

In that moment, Kaname was shocked by how utterly simple the whole ordeal was. Right then, there was no twisted plot, no warped motive, just simply feeding. And even though Kaname was getting his blood drained he felt refreshed.

It felt amazing, to just lie there and not have to worry about a thing, wrapped in the chilling warmth of another person only to drift off into oblivion. He had missed such straightforwardness, missed sleeping without a crease between his brow and one hundred things on his mind. It was blissful.

But then Zero pulled away, shocking the moment out of Kaname as he prepare himself for yelling, but all he got was a bloody kiss on the lips and a forlorn sigh. Kaname's eyes widened at the shock, thinking he was just hallucinating, yeah, this was a dream. His tired mind was making things up. But when Zero moved in again Kaname could do nothing but face reality.

"Stop," Kaname ground back, easily pushing Zero off him and gaining some much needed distance. He held a hand to his mouth, checking to make sure want he just felt was, in fact, real. He couldn't mistake the tingling sensation on his lips.

Kaname looked back to Zero in question, finding the hunter was uttering blissed out and just staring at Kaname with low, lustful eyes. He started to move forward again and Kaname held him back with a hand on his face, trying to assess the situation.

But, for once, he really didn't want to. He just wanted to give himself some time to enjoy himself and leave all the work to someone else, to lie in complete content.

"Kiryuu, do you hear me?" Kaname asked hesitantly, because if he was going to go through with this he didn't want the hunter fully aware and ready to kill him the moment he slipped up. But all Zero did was groan back which assured Kaname he was safe.

He would just leave right after before Zero could process anything and hope he would forget, or at least not bring it up. If he tried to talk to him all it would be was a simply matter of Kaname telling him to forget, that it was a one time thing.

Finding his resolve Kaname batted Zero away, going through his drawers to find some lotion and carrying himself over to Zero's rather small bed. It would've been better on Kaname's but he wouldn't complain.

He prepped himself quietly, Zero watching him from the bathroom with those same drooping eyes that screamed impatience. But Kaname paid him no mind, focusing on the task at hand with a calm care knowing the reward would be great. He wasn't used to this sort of thing, however, so he hoped Zero wouldn't go crazy.

It took very little time until he was finally looking over at Zero, beckoning him.

"Come."

And Zero came. Sluggishly standing up and dragging over to Kaname, he pushed him back down onto the bed, moving and kissing his mouth tenderly, lapping up whatever spare blood was still left there. His hands slid lower, grasping at Kaname's hips and setting them upwards against him.

Kaname lied limp throughout the whole process, enjoying how weightless and free he felt, not worrying about a single thing as Zero lapped at his skin, finally pulling back to undo his pants and angle his member towards Kaname's waiting hole.

He entered slowly and Kaname breathed a long sigh as his full member finally rested inside him. It was simple, easy, no fuss, just sex. That's all it was.

Zero started to move at a slow pace, rolling his hips and savoring every thrust like it was the last he would ever get. Kaname took them with a labored breath, clutching the sheets below him and closing his eyes to simply feel the sensation of his member never failing to hit his prostate once.

It was a wave of welcoming heat and pleasure that coursed throughout his every vein and Kaname couldn't get enough, trembling and simply basking in the simplicity of the whole situation.

Zero leaned downwards towards him, sucking and biting all around his neck, sometimes drawing blood and sometimes just leaving a bruising mark. He held Kaname lightly like he was a treasure and his rough hands sent light pleasurable pinpricks trailing all along Kaname's body.

The next thing he knew they were both cumming with a shudder, Zero sending a chaste kiss to Kaname's lips as they reached their climax together.

Breathing heavy they both recovered quickly, Zero giving Kaname one last kiss to the forehead before pulling out and collapsing completely on top of him, nuzzling his head into the side of Kaname's neck and breathing him in. Kaname basked in the glow of his finish, not realizing his eyes were slowly closing until it was too late.

——

There was something beautiful about sleeping next to someone, bodies wrapped together in perfect unity and basking in each others warmth. The calmness and serene feeling that came with it was heavenly and Kaname wished he could enjoy such a thing the rest of his life and always be able to look forward to it but nothing lasted eternally in his world.

Zero jolted awake and Kaname could already feel the panic coming off him in waves. His movements forced Kaname awake and forced him to realize that he hadn't left Zero's room last night and instead decided to have his own little sleep over.

The reaction from Zero was instant and not shocking whatsoever."What the-! Kuran?! What's going on?!"

"It's as it seems, Kiryuu," Kaname answered, sitting up with a groan. The sudden blood loss from last night made his head dizzy.

"What?!" Zero seethed back and Kaname was beginning to miss the other side of him he was with last night, as lifeless as he was."Why the hell would we-"

"Enough," Kaname commanded, pushing Zero aside and attempting to get up."It was a one time thing, don't think too much about it."

He moved past Zero and the hunter couldn't hep but stare, noticing the hickeys marring the pureblood's neck. He recalled himself making them, along with other bites which have seemed to already have healed and washed away. He looked away, down towards the floor, and his eyes widened as he noticed the small trail of cum trailing down Kaname's thigh, barely visible underneath his dress shirt which hung a bit longer, usually tucked into his pants.

That was his cum. His doing.

Zero couldn't help but shudder at the fact.

"Do you think I'll-!" Zero stopped his further rant, eyes widening as he saw Kaname stumble slightly. He reached a hand out and caught his arm, just as surprised as Kaname that he would to such a thing.

He retracted his hand like it was one fire, watching as Kaname straightened himself out, pulling his clothes back on slowly obvious to not put pressure on his back.

"Why did you do that?" Zero questioned lowly as Kaname was about to leave."You could've pushed me off, just left me alone. What's your game? What are you trying to achieve?"

Kaname stared back, debating on his answer but finding there was really no reason to lie."Just some piece of mind. An escape."

Maybe he was just being hopefully, thinking maybe if Zero heard his reason he would consider doing such a thing with him again.

But Zero just stared at him, not sure what to think. So, just like always, Kaname had to begin the offer.

"Next time your blood thirst is too much to bare, come to my room."

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
